Darkness on the Cliff
by SuperAzn
Summary: MarcusxKatie. Katie just broke up with Fred Weasley and she finds a man on the cliff near the Quidditch Pitch. Who could this be? Please review this.
1. Mystery

  
**Title**: Darkness on the Cliff   
**Pairings**: Marcus/Katie, slight Fred/Katie   
**Author**: Sherrie   
**Notes**: This is a little treat to Sara since I volunteered to write one. hee hee. And this is my first pairing fic that doesn't have any original characters. So basically this is my first attempt. And hopefully this will inspire me to write something else.   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of these characters. They are the property of JKR. And if I was her I would be writing something else other than this.   
  
  
  


**Chapter One**

  
Darkness. All I could see was that. I don't know why it's like this. Ever since I broke up with my ex-boyfriend, Fred Weasley, everything just went wrong. Why did I ever think of doing that? He was like the best boyfriend in the world and I just ended it. I guess it's because I was bored. I know that Fred is hilarious like his brother but it wasn't enough. I needed adventure, excitement, suspense, anything that would keep me from boredom. Someone like…   
  
"Hey Katie!" a familiar feminine voice yelled out. "Are you coming or not?"   
  
I turned around. "Yeah, Angelina, I'll be there in a minute." I was supposed to go to Quidditch practice with her and I know that Oliver would be upset. But what's the point? It's just a game.   
  
"Come on!" I could hear Angelina calling out again.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming," I replied. Though I still don't know what the point will be since I'll be seeing him again.   
  
We entered the Girls Locker Room and got dressed into our Quidditch Robes.   
  
"So how are things going between you and Fred lately, Katie?" Alicia Spinnet asked.   
  
Obviously, she hasn't heard that I didn't break up with him yet. I have to play this cool. "It's going great." I lied. I can't believe I just lied to one of my best friends in this whole entire school. But I don't want her to be asking so many questions that it's going to get the whole school up tight.   
  
"That's great," Angelina said. Everyone knows that she's dating Fred's twin brother, George. So she is bound to find out one way or another.   
  
We went to the Pitch and Oliver was doing his usual, boring, old prep talk. Of course, none of us were paying attention to him. I know it's rude of me to do that, but it's the same freaking talk. I looked to my side and Fred was right next to me. I can't really believe it. Actually, I could but I didn't want to. He was staring at me sadly. It made me sad too but I'm sure that I didn't want to be with him anymore.   
  
When Oliver was finished with his prep talk, the whole team mounted their brooms and went up into the air. I flew to the side where I'm supposed to be and waited for Oliver to throw the Quaffle back to me. Oliver Wood is a nice guy but he isn't my type.   
  
I gazed into the light and saw that there was someone on the cliff that was near the Pitch. I couldn't tell who he was but he looked simply beautiful.   
  
"Bell!" Oliver started yelling, as he threw the Quaffle to me.   
  
I zoomed down the Pitch with the Quaffle under my arm, yet I couldn't stop thinking of that guy I saw on the cliff. Then I saw Angelina yelling to me that she was open. I took the Quaffle and threw it to her as hard as I can. Angelina caught it and continued flying.   
  
I, on the other hand, looked back at the cliff. And he was gone. Completely gone. I didn't even get a chance to have a good look to see who he was. All I could remember is that he was tall and was wearing a wonderful shade of green. I needed to know who he was.   
  
I looked up again and Oliver told us that practice was over since he had to go to Potions. The whole team, including myself, were relieved that he said it was over for today. We were extremely exhausted. I flew down and walked up to that cliff where I saw him.   
  
"Katie, where are you going?" Fred asked, as he caught up with me.   
"I'm just going to the cliff to think alone."   
  
"Oh okay. See you later in the Common Room," he replied. He turned around and walked away.   
  
I'm so sorry, Fred. But I have to look and see who the person was. I don't know if I'll be coming back to the Common Room.   
  
I looked back at the cliff and continued to climb.   
  
**A/N**: I know this is short. But give me a break. I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. 


	2. Meeting Him

**Chapter Two**

  
  
As I was climbing the cliff, I started to think of what I would do when I get up there. I still don't even know if he is still up there. Everything around me was starting to get dark. Is this my punishment for me ending it with Fred? For me wanting more adventure and excitement?   
  
Darker. It really was getting dark. But it couldn't be. I stared at the sky. Nothing could compare to a day like this. I glanced down the cliff and suddenly felt dizzy. This can't be good. My legs started to give way and I collapsed.   
  


**~*~**

  
  
I awoke and found myself laid on the grass on top of the cliff. How did I get here? I looked to my left and saw that the mysterious guy that I had seen earlier had his back turned to me and he was holding a Nimbus 2001.   
  
"Excuse me but how did I get here?" I asked curiously but politely.   
  
He remained silent.   
  
I wasn't going to give up on knowing who he is. I just couldn't. "Hello, could you hear me?" I asked again.   
  
"Yeah I could hear you, you Gryffindor slut," he replied.   
  
"Excuse me?" I was shocked that I was hearing this from the man that helped me and let alone saved me from falling into a bloody painful grave.   
  
The man turned around and I saw whom he was. I can't believe that I was so polite to him. It was no other than….   
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked.   
  
"I'm staring at nothing, Marcus," I replied. I was so embarrassed that I was so polite to him. Let alone, that I came up here to see who it was.   
  
"Why did you come up here, Bell?" Flint asked.   
  
"Uhh…Uhhh…I just…" I stuttered. I have no idea why I did. I just did that.   
  
Marcus just looked at me and laughed.   
  
"What are you laughing about?"   
  
"The way you just stuttered when I asked you that question. It was priceless seeing that you are dating one of those pathetic Weasley twins," he smirked.   
  
"Fred is not pathetic and I'm not going out with him anymore!!!!" I practically yelled when I said this.   
  
I glared at Marcus again and he looked as if he was shocked by what I said.   
  
"Oh really?" he asked.   
  
I stood up from where I was sitting and replied, "Why yes. I really did break up with Fred. But he isn't pathetic. He's one of the funniest people I have ever known."   
  
"Funny as in funny or funny as in he lost so many points for your house with his brother?" Marcus started to move toward me.   
  
I took a deep breathe trying not to kiss him and let my hormones take over. "He's funny." As I said that, I took a backwards.   
  
Marcus, in reaction of doing this, took a step forward toward me. I continued taking my steps back and he continued to follow. "So you really did like him. So tell me why did you follow me up here?"   
  
I took one more step back and I started to feel myself getting off balance. I looked behind me and I was on the edge of the cliff. Then I felt something giving me support so I wouldn't fall down.   
  
It was Marcus. He saved me for the second time today.   
  
I held onto him as he helped me back up. When I did, I sighed and replied, "I came up here to see who was up here. I was flying on my Comet and I saw someone up here and I wanted to see who it was. Why are you up here? Were you spying on my team's practice session?"   
  
"Oh is that annoying you, Katie?" he asked.   
  
He called me by my first name. He has never done that before. I started turning to a scarlet red. "No it isn't. I'm just wondering why."   
  
"I'll only tell you if you agree not say anything about me saving you," he grunted through his troll-like face.   
  
"Okay I won't tell. Now could you please tell me," I was surprisingly being extremely sweet to him.   
  
Marcus was looking down the cliff again and he looked back at me. He was also blushing. "I came up here so I could watch you."   
  
"What?" I was so traumatized by this that I walked up to him and leaned on his shoulder. "Why do you think I came up here? I wanted to know who was up here because who ever it was, he was simply gorgeous."   
  
Marcus's face twisted when I said "gorgeous." Yet, he looked pleased at the same time. "Gorgeous? You think I'm gorgeous."   
  
I started to get embarrassed by this. "Well until now. I always thought of you as an insignificant jerk who thought that girls aren't allowed to play Quidditch."   
  
"I still do think that," he said. Then he started to lean in to me and kissed me.   
  



	3. Mixed Reactions

  
**A/N**: This chapter is going to be a bit confusing so please just bare with me until I get Chapter 4 up.   


**Chapter 3**

  
  
I didn't know what to do. And when did I get to the terms of calling him "Marcus." This is really weird. I should be back to the terms of calling him "Flint."   
  
Marcus was still kissing me. I know I should push away but why aren't I? I didn't respond to his kisses.   
  
He broke the kiss and looked at me.   
  
"What are you looking at, Flint?" I asked, trembling.   
  
"So we're back to the terms of last names, _Katie_?" he asked.   
  
Ugh! The way he said my name just now gets me so mad. My breath was getting softer. This is just wrong.   
  
"As a matter of fact, yes Flint," I retorted.   
  
He just grunted as he was annoyed and gave me a bruising kiss. And I didn't mind. What in the hell is wrong with me?   
  
When I broke away from him, he was still staring into my eyes. "What?"   
  
"Nothing," he replied.   
  
I looked down the cliff and started to walk down. I was sure that he wasn't going to follow so I just kept going.   
  
After a while, I looked back and he wasn't there. Phew! I don't have to worry about Fred and everyone knowing about….   
  
I turned back ahead and he was in front of me. "Seriously what are you doing?" I squeaked.   
  
"I told you nothing," he said harshly. He was holding me tight.   
  
"FLINT!!!" I screamed as loud as I can. He is not going to rape me. I kicked him on the nuts and ran.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked, confused.   
  
"Why did YOU do that?" I was scarlet red now. I can't believe I'm blushing in front of Flint.   
  
"Because…" Then he mumbled something.   
  
Did he just say what I think he just said? "What? I can't really hear what you just said."   
  
"I said that I like you," he replied, embarrassed.   
  
Oh my God! Oh Merlin! I don't know if I'm dreaming this or is this real? I just had to know. "Are you playing with me, Flint?"   
  
He looked at me and it didn't seem like he was.   
  
Oh no! This isn't good. I'm a Gryffindor Chaser and he's a Slytherin Chaser and captain. I shouldn't be doing this. This is all too confusing for me. Do I like him or not? Come on Katie, you can't like him but part of you does.   
  
**A/N**Please review. Flames are welcome on this so I could toast up my smores. 


	4. What am I to do?

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Alot of school.   
  
  


**Chapter 4**

  
  
Everything is going wrong today. I don't really seem to be despising the fact that he likes me. It seems a bit flattering. I don't know. I'm so confused right now.   
  
"Umm…Flint. I don't really know what to say about this. It's a little like a huge impact on me." I went pass him and went back to the castle. This is just all so wrong.   
  
~*~   
  
I went into the castle, the Gryffindor Common Room, and then my dorm.   
  
Then Angelina came in. "Hey Katie. What's wrong? You don't look like your normal self."   
  
"It's nothing, Angelina. I just need some time to think," I replied not caring about anything in the world.   
  
"Weren't you thinking when you were on that cliff?" Angelina asked, suspiciously.   
  
I looked at her and realized that I was supposed to be thinking up there. "Not really. I was doing something else up there." I shouldn't have said that.   
  
"Ah, really?"   
  
"No."   
  
"George told me what happened between you and Fred. Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah I'm okay." Surprisingly I was absolutely fine with it.   
  
Angelina looked at me in the strangest way I have seen her and then she left.   
  
I sighed. At least she isn't asking me more questions about it. I got up and went to the Great Hall since I was done thinking about what I did with Flint.   
  
~*~   
  
I entered the Great Hall and the first person I saw was Flint. Oh no, not again. I don't really want to through that again. I walked as quickly as I could to the Gryffindor table. Please tell me that he isn't staring at me.   
  
I looked over at the Slytherins and he wasn't. So was that thing that happened earlier just because he didn't have anything else to do?   
  
~*~   
  
Marcus started to think about earlier while he was talking to Adrian Pucey. "Hey Pucey. What do you think about Bell?"   
  
"Bell as in a ringing bell or 'Bell' as in that Gryffindor slut who calls herself a Chaser?" Adrian asked.   
  
"Chaser Bell," Marcus replied.   
  
"Eh…she's seems…"   
  
"Ah, I see."   
  
"You're not saying that you have a crush on her. And what were you doing up on that cliff?"   
  
"Nothing," Marcus grunted. "I was just wondering. And my business is none of yours!"   
  
"Okay okay. Don't have a fit over this," Adrian said.   
  
~*~   
  
I sat next to Angelina and Fred. I didn't sit next to Fred because he was my boyfriend, but it was always like that since I was put as a Chaser in my Second Year.   
  
"So how have you been doing?" Fred asked.   
  
"I've been alright. How about you?" I said, casually as possible.   
  
"Same I guess," he replied. He still looked sad.   
  
I took another little glance at the Slytherin table and every single one of those Slytherins that were sitting with Flint was looking at me. Has Marcus said something? Wait! When did I start with this Marcus business again? I mean Flint. If he did, he is so getting something from me. And it isn't a kiss.   
  
"Bell, why are you looking at our archenemy?" Oliver asked, snapping me out of my train of thought.   
  
"No reason, Oliver. I was looking at the wall," I lied, again. This is the second time I lied to someone I trust…Okay I lie to him at Quidditch practice. But this is different. 


	5. Preparations

**Chapter 5**

  
  
I continued to stare at him and I started to think about what would happen if he wasn't in Slytherin and was in one of the other houses. Would things be different? Or would it be the same and nothing would have changed?   
  
"Katie, want to come to Hogsmeade to buy some dress robes later?" Angelina asked.   
  
"Dress robes? For what?" I asked, curiously.   
  
"There were these rumors going around that there's going to be a ball."   
  
"Seriously?" How come I didn't know about this?   
  
"Yeah. Where were you this past day?" Alicia said.   
  
"I'm okay." They have to get out of my case. Heesh! This is just ridiculous. "I'll go with you guys. But I don't know if I'll be going to the ball."   
  
Fred looked at me, shocked. I think he was going to ask me to the dance. But he knows and I know that I would have just declined his offer. It wasn't because I don't like him. I really don't want to. When will he get the point?   
  
~*~   
  
Marcus was still talking to Pucey about Katie.   
  
"Gees, are you sure you don't have a crush on her, Flint?" Pucey asked.   
  
"I said that it wasn't any of your business, Stupid!" Marcus replied.   
  
Pucey looked at him suspiciously and changed the subject. "So are we going to crush those Hufflepooffs in the next game?"   
  
"Obviously, Pucey."   
  
~*~   
  
I went to Hogsmeade with Angelina and Alicia a little later. Tell me again why am I going with them? I'm not going to go and try to get dress robes anyway. So what am I doing? I'm making a total fool of myself for coming with them. I'd rather just go to the Three Broomsticks and just sit there and think. I've been doing that a lot lately. But why Marcus Flint. Out of all guys that are in this whole school why does it have to be him?   
  
"Katie, what do you think of this one for me to go in?" Alicia asked.   
  
She snapped me out of thinking. "It's great!" I said, sarcastically.   
  
"Kats, why are you acting like you don't want to be with any other Gryffindors anymore? I know that you and Fred broke up. But get over it!" Angelina said.   
  
"I've fine, Angel. I just like thinking a lot right now," I calmly replied. "Are you absolutely sure that Dumbledore is putting another ball?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Yeah, until I finally see that Flint asks me out. I think I do like him if I'm thinking like this a lot. "Okay I'll get a dress robe too if that'll make you happy."   
  
"Yippee!" Angelina and Alicia exclaimed in unity.   
  
I just hope that I'm doing it for something instead of nothing.   
  



	6. Will he?

**Chapter 6**

  
  
  
"Does this one look good?" I asked, holding up a fiery red dress robe.   
  
"Yeah it looks fine," Angelina said. "Who are you going to go with anyway? Do we know him?"   
  
I hesitated. I wasn't even sure if Flint was actually going to ask me out yet. "Well you do know him. I just don't know if he's going to ask me out yet."   
  
"Then who is it?" Alicia asked eagerly. She really can't mind her own dang business can she?   
  
"I don't really want to say who it is…"   
  
"Why Kats?" Angelina asked upset that I wasn't going to tell her.   
  
"I just don't want to. You'll practically want to hit me if I told you." I know they would have done that anyway. Just saying that it's a Slytherin would shock them to death. Well it would to Angelina. Alicia had a crush on Terrence Higgs for a while and I know that it wouldn't really shock her because she would ask me to ask Flint to hook him up with her. Therefore, it isn't a good idea to tell them.   
  
I continued to look at the dress robes and examined them very carefully. Then I saw this elegant Slytherin emerald green one. This one looks really nice too.   
  
"Hey Katie, that seriously is a fabulous dress robe," Angelina said, referring to the green robe.   
  
"Yeah," I said. Should I get this one? I took another glance of the green dress robes then the red. And I finally decided. I'm getting the green ones.   
  
~*~   
  
Marcus was in his dorm looking out this window. "Should I ask her out to that ball?" he thought.   
  
Then Terrence Higgs came in. "Hey Flint. Who are you bringing to the Valentine's Day Ball?"   
  
"I have an idea on whom," Marcus answered. He was thinking of Katie the whole while.   
  
"Well, who is your slut this time?" Terrence asked. Marcus had a history of going out with Hogwarts sluts.   
  
"Like I'm going to tell you, Higgs," Marcus replied in a huff.   
  
~*~   
  
Several days passed and the Valentine's Day Ball was growing nearer and nearer to my day of dread. Everyone in the whole school had a date to it. Everyone except Flint and me. Is he going to ask me out or not?   
  
I made my way to the Great Hall after Quidditch Practice and Flint went up to me.   
  
"Hello Bell," he said. It astounded me just by him saying my last name.   
  
"Flint."   
  
"Since no one is going to the ball with me and…" he was turning red. Was this what I was waiting for the past five days?   
  
"Yes, Flint." Please let this be true and not a dream.   
  
"No one is going with me…" he continued. "Would you like to go with me?"   
  
"Sure Flint." I replied, trying not to look excited.   
  
"Fine then." He turned around and left.   
  
I leaned on the wall of the hall.   
  
"Uhh…Katie. Are you okay?" Angelina asked me.   
  
"Yeah," I sighed.   
  
Angelina examined me and then asked, "So got a date yet?"   
  
"Hell yeah!" I spit out. "I can't wait!"   
  
"Is it Fred?" Angelina asked hoping I would say that it is.   
  
"No."   
  
  
  
**A/N:** Yay! I finally got my first review in this story on here. hee hee. It's mostly on the HP-B. Anyway....   
Thank you to **AMELIA!!!** for the kind review. And to answer your question that you asked, Pucey's first name is Adrian. 


	7. Confusion

Chapter 7  
  
"Then who is it?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I don't feel like telling you right now," I softly replied. I didn't want to tell them at all. I don't even care that they would get mad at me for not giving them a hint either.  
  
"Why not?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Because I don't want to, that's why," I said, angrily. I swear one more question from them and I'm going to get the sorting hat from Dumbledore and ask it why I wasn't put into any other house than this one.  
  
"Alright alright. Chill," Alicia said.  
  
I took in some deep breaths. "Sorry, I don't know what has come over me." I know what came over me. I'm angry about me not being in Slytherin. That's what has come over me.  
  
"It's okay Katie," Alicia said. "We'll just stop."  
  
Thank GOD they aren't going to ask anymore question. One more question from someone and I swear one of them is going to get one of the Unforgivable Curses.  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus was in his dorm writing the play for the next Quidditch game. But he was having difficulty putting it all on the paper.  
  
"Hey Flint, what are you doing?" Higgs asked.  
  
"Nothing now leave me alone, Higgs," Marcus said, aggravated. "I'm trying to write a play for the next Quidditch game against the Hufflepucks."  
  
Terence started laughing when Marcus said "Hufflepucks." Even though he knew, that Marcus always called the other houses names. "So who are you taking to the Valentine's Day Ball?" he then asked.  
  
"You'll have to find out yourself," Marcus replied, grinning. He knew that he didn't want to tell him that it was Bell.  
  
"Alright alright. But you better not be going with Victoria Goyle because I'm going with her."  
  
"Eww…no. That'll happen on the day when I go out with Malfoy. Anyway she looks like her younger brother."  
  
~*~  
  
I went around the Common Room, smirking. Smirking. Have I been cursed with Malfoy or something? Then again…Malfoy is on the same team and house as Marcus.  
  
"Hi Katie," a muscular yet younger voice came.  
  
I turned and smiled. "Oh hi Harry. What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just felt like saying hi."  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be with Ron and Hermione right now?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Well bye."  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
I need to stop talking to him sometimes. I think I'll go to bed and take a nap. I started to walk up the stairs to my dorm and entered it…and there was a surprise in there. 


	8. Yes no yes

A/N: Sorry I took so long for updating.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Marcus was standing right in the dead center of the room.  
  
"Flint! What are you doing here?!" I asked in surprise. I didn't really know he was going to come up and risk the points of his house. Then again Gryffindor has been winning the house cup since Harry came so it doesn't really matter right now.  
  
"To see you, Bell," Flint replied. He took a step forward like he did at that cliff. As usual I took a step back. He looked at me and I saw a smirk on his face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's funny seeing how you Gryffindorks always fumble like that," he said smoothly.  
  
"I DO NOT FUMBLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I don't know if I made the whole Common Room here me from there.  
  
Flint just kept smirking his heart away. No wonder I wanted to go with him to the ball. My brothers wouldn't allow me to go with him anyway and that's the fun of it.  
  
~*~  
  
Angelina heard a scream from the dorm. "Do you think Katie is alright?" she asked Alicia.  
  
"I think so, Angel. She has been a bit mean lately," Alicia replied.  
  
"Lately? Don't you mean since her and Fred broke up?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll go up to see if she's okay." Alicia got up from her seat and went up to the dorm.  
  
~*~  
  
I heard footsteps coming through the door. "Flint, we have to hide you," I said as quickly as I can.  
  
Flint quirked an eyebrow. "Oh so I could stay in here?"  
  
I looked at him, shocked. "When in the hell did I say that?"  
  
"Just now…"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO! NO! NO! I DID NOT!" I retorted while I pushed him under my bed so Angelina or Alicia wouldn't notice.  
  
Angel came in and looked around. "What's going on in here?"  
  
"Nothing," I replied, innocently. Flint owes me one for this.  
  
"Okay…" Angelina said, suspiciously and left.  
  
"Phew! That was close," I let out in a sigh. I looked under the bed and saw that Flint wasn't there. Suddenly I felt arms around me and a hard body that I'm leaning on. I took another sigh and gave in. "Marcus…" I sighed.  
  
"Mmm?" he was looking at me in a weird yet loving way.  
  
"Want to go out and sneak into Hogsmeade after the ball?" I asked. 


	9. Going to Summer

Chapter 9  
  
I was shocked. After all what would everyone in my house think? I'll tell you what they would think. They would think about their own dates. So I'm free to say yes, right? "Alright Flint," I said.  
  
Marcus smiled. Or at least I think it was a smile. I wasn't precisely sure if it was or not.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," he simply replied. He took his broom and then went out of the window to go out.  
  
He surprised me when he was asking me about Hogsmeade. Was he kidding me or not?  
  
~*~  
  
Marcus looked out the window of his dormitory. Terence, Adrian, and Bletchley were out of the room, looking at girls.  
  
~*~  
  
I was sitting in my dormitory thinking about how could Marcus…I mean Flint ever want to go out with me.  
  
Flashback to the previous summer:  
  
I was walking in Diagon Alley buying all my books and supplies for this year. Apparently Mum and Dad couldn't come with me to buy my supplies for my 5th Year at Hogwarts but I'm fine with that. They were helping my brother, Thomas, get ready for his wedding anyway. Thomas was engaged about 5 months earlier before today.  
  
"Katie!" Angelina was calling out to me. I owled her earlier saying that my parents couldn't come with me so she agreed to come in their place.  
  
"Hey Angie," I said. "Ready for this year?" I knew what her answer was going to be.  
  
"As long as George is there, yes," she replied. "I'm assuming it's the same thing with you with Fred?"  
  
"Of course." Suddenly I fell flat on my face onto the ground.  
  
"Watch it!" a manly yet disturbing voice yelled. I looked up and saw that it was Marcus Flint.  
  
"Watch it yourself, you insufficient snake!" I said to him in an unlady-like matter. Then I punched him on the stomach.  
  
"So the little Gryffindork does have an evil side to her…" Marcus mused.  
  
"What?" I had no idea was he was rambling about. But it wasn't the type of rambling I'm use to.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
I sat there thinking about that one moment when he said that I had an evil side. Was it that moment that he actually started to have a crush on me or not? 


	10. Me a Slytherin?

Chapter 10  
  
I thought for hours and hours wondering if I was suppose to be in Slytherin or not. The sorting hat told me something when I was sorted that I was suppose to be in Slytherin. But my parents wouldn't approve at all. Ever since my uncle was killed by You-Know-Who, they always hoped that neither Thomas, Andrew, Othello, Leanne, or myself would get into there.  
  
Flashback to my first year  
  
McGonagall yelled, "Bell, Katie."  
  
Oh no! It was my turn to be sorted. Ob lord! What if I get into Slytherin?! I stepped up slowly to the stool that was next to Professor McGonagall and took a seat. She placed the old sorting hat on my head and it started to talk.  
  
"Hmm…you're a Bell. Now let's see. Thomas is in Ravenclaw but you aren't as witty as he is. And Andrew and Othello are in Hufflepuff, yet not just or loyal. So that leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin," the hat told me.  
  
"Please don't put me in Slytherin…Father would be outraged," I thought.  
  
"Oh? But Slytherin is right where you belong. Your fate rests with being with one of them. And with that you could get away from your brothers and your annoying little sister."  
  
"I know Leanne's annoying but that doesn't I don't want to be in Slytherin. Please!!" I begged. I didn't want to be in Slytherin even if I'm suppose to be.  
  
"Very well then," the hat told me with a sigh. And then it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Thank goodness I wasn't in Slytherin.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
It told me that my fate rested with a Slytherin. And that Slytherin is Marcus Flint, my Quidditch captain's sworn rival…  
  
"Flint," Pucey said.  
  
Marcus didn't answer.  
  
"FLINT!" he yelled again, startling Marcus.  
  
Marcus jumped in surprise. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You aren't going to tell me who you're going with to the ball, are you?"  
  
"Nope. You'll just have to find out yourself, idiot."  
  
Pucey got up with a surprised yet defensive face. "Idiot? I get better grades than you do, git!"  
  
Marcus just waved away and walked outside.  
  
Pucey looked at him and then Higgs said, "I think he's going with Bell. He can't stop talking about her." 


End file.
